A Mother's Sacrifice
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Set in either SatAM or Archie whichever you prefer Cream and her mother are kidnapped by Robotnik, and ready for robotsization... PG for it being real angsty


Robotnik angrily strolled into the robotisization room.  
  
"Those blasted Freedom Fighters once again destroyed another power plant!" he sneered, "Without it, I can't assemble my devesistator pollution machinery! Oh, the things that get me so easily angry... I'll need something to cheer me up. Snivley?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Snivley nodded, who was already on the other side of the room standing at the control panel, "You'll like THIS couple we captured days ago. SWATbot Unit 1, bring in the prisoners..."  
  
From the entrance, two rabbits shuffled in nervously, escourted by a SWATbot behind them. "Move-Along," it beeped.  
  
The younger rabbit clinged to what looked to be her mother. "Mama... I'm scared," she wimpered, "What's he gonna do?"  
  
The older rabbit wrapped her arms around her young daughter tightly, "Don't be afraid, Cream," she soothed, "I won't let any harm come to you..."  
  
Robotnik grinned disgustingly. "Aw... how adorable. This will suit me just fine." He made his way to the rabbits. The frightened Cream wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's waist, trying her hide herself from the scary man.  
  
"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Robotnik sneered, "Are you afraid of the scary doctor? Don't you want to work for your future dictactor of Mobius?"  
  
The mother knelt down, holding Cream close to her. "Leave her out of this, you madman!" she cried, "She's only a child!"  
  
"Now why would I make an exception to that?" Robotnik gleamed, "It's best to get any child that would only end up being a repugnant Freedom Fighter in the future out of the way!" He snapped his fingers, "Take the child first."  
  
The SWATbot reached its arms out to take Cream, but her mother immediatley scooped her up, trying to get away, but only to be grabbed by the same robot. "No!" she cried in despair.  
  
"Yes," Robotnik hissed, reaching out and taking the squirming Cream into his own hands. Cream tried to get out, but was held on tightly by the evil doctor.  
  
"Lemme go!!" she cried, "MAMA!!!"  
  
"NO!!!" The older rabbit screamed.  
  
Robotnik only chuckled at this as he carried Cream towards the robotisizer.  
  
"STOP!!!" her mother cried, "STOP IT!!! LET HER GO!!! PLEASE!!! I'll do ANYTHING!!!"  
  
At this, Robotnik stopped in his tracks. Slyly, he turned his head back to the mother. "Anything?" he said.  
  
The mother bowed her head helplessly. "Anything..."  
  
The obese man smirked at this. "Even taking the place of your child?"  
  
The mother was silent for a moment, but nodded her head.  
  
"Very well. SWATbot, escourt the lady to the robotisizer."  
  
As the robot did as ordered, the rabbit's head snapped up, "I want to see her go first!" she ordered, "I won't do anything for you until I see the safety of my daughter!"  
  
Robotnik twitched his nose. "If that's how you want to play things, then allow me to break the rules. Into the robotisizer you go, my dear!" he said as he once again carried Cream towards the robotisizer.  
  
The mother gasped. "No!! Don't!!!"  
  
"I'd rather see her a robot than to see you happy!"  
  
"NO! ALL RIGHT!!! PUT ME IN! JUST TAKE HER OUT!!!"  
  
Robotnik thought long and hard on this. What would he rather see? A mother's child ripped away from her without mercy, or the innocent plea of a young child as her protective mother is taken away from her?  
  
Finally, he pulled Cream away from the robotisizer, only holding her by the ears. "Very well. I'm not ALL that cold..."  
  
The mother sighed hopelessly, and walks towards the robotisizer. "Mama...?" Cream whimpered.  
  
Snivley helped the rabbit into the robotsizer, and immediatley shut the door after her. The mother turned around, a forlorn and helpless look on her face as she looked up at her daughter one last time. Just as Snivley hit the switch, she put a hand to her mouth, blowing a small kiss to Cream, and mouthed, "I love you, honey..."  
  
Cream teared at this. "M... Mama! What are you doing to her?!"  
  
And with that, electricity engulfed the mother rabbit. She screamed in agony as she felt her arms and legs became heavier and larger, her insides becoming harder and metallic, the air in her lungs replaced with electricity, and her brain frying into what sounded like computer screeching.  
  
"MAMA!!!" Cream screamed, watching her very own mother turn into a mindless robot, a slave to Robotnik. "NO!!!"  
  
After moments, which seemed like an eternity, passed, Cream felt herself drop to the floor. Grief-stricken at what just happened, she could only lay on her knees, her head buried in her lap as she weeped and weeped into her hands.  
  
Robotnik nodded, satisfyed with the decision he made, and the next decision he had just decided on.  
  
"Workerbot #275, report to me."  
  
The door to the robotisizer opened, and what was once Cream's mother, walked towards Robotnik. "By-your-will,-my-master."  
  
Cream, hearing the familiar voice, immediatley looked up. "Mama?? Are you all right??"  
  
"Take her to the robotisizer, my new servant."  
  
The robot-rabbit bowed to the dictator, and picked up Cream by the collar.  
  
"Mama?! What are you doing?? MAMA!!!"  
  
The servantbot threw the young rabbit into the robotisizer and shut the door before she could escape. Cream banged on the glass. "MAMA!!! Don't do this!!! I thought you wanted me to escape!"  
  
Robotnik chuckled. "I take it back... I AM that cold!" And he immediatley began laughing maniacly. "Now to have this mother do the exact opposite of what she wanted to do!"  
  
Snivley stepped aside as he allowed the mother-robot to hit the switch of the robotisizer.  
  
"MAMA!! DON'T!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!! PLEASE!! MAAMAAAA!!!!"  
  
But it was too late... the robotisizer had started, and the robotisized mother showed no remorse.  
  
Scared and helpless, Cream did nothing but fall to the floor into fetal position as the robotsizer began to do its thing, very much pleasing Robotnik's mood.  
  
'Mama...' Cream wimpered in her thoughts, 'I love you too... and perhaps... we WILL be together in the end...'  
  
----  
  
.... Did I just ROBOTISIZE CREAM?! Noo!!! :::hits self::: Bad mink! BAD!  
  
Anyway, sorry for taking out Cream and her mother... This was just some idea that popped into my mind and so I told myself "ACK! Type it down, Minkgirl! Before you forget!!!"  
  
Anyway, what do you think? This was just suppose to be a short-story, but I'm starting to get some ideas out of this. Want me to continue? Or have you seen enough of poor Cream's fate?  
  
Questions and/or comments go to the mink. 


End file.
